Benutzer Blog:Love./"Michael" Review
"Michael" Review Wenn man davon ausgeht, dass Lauren Zizes immer noch fehlt und die Schreiber meinten sie würde eine erstklassigen Comeback haben....frag ich mich echt, wann das passieren soll. Möglicherweise nach der Glee Pause. ---- Nun zu der Folge. Ich bewerte erstmal die Songs. Wanna Be Startin' Somethin': Nun erstklassige Tanzeinlagen und Darren hat sich erneut selbst übertroffen. Seine Stimme war zwar nicht so kraftvoll genug, wie ich mir das gewünscht hätte, aber es war nicht schlecht. Also ein A-''' '''Bad: Sie hätten ruhig Sebastians Stimme weglassen können, aber er musste ja leider singen, weil es eine Auseinandersetzung zwischen den New Directions und den Dalton Academy Warblers war. Wie auch immer, Santana, Artie und Blaine klangen gut, doch um ehrlich zu sein, wäre der Refrain mit Nayas Stimme nicht gewesen, hätte mir der Song nicht halb so gut gefallen, also ein B+. Scream: Erstklassige Performance und sehr gute Wahl der Sänger. Ich habe nichts zu mekern. A''' '''Human Nature: Ich hatte am Anfang Zweifel, aber Amber und Chord klingen sehr gut zusammen und die Chemie stimmte zu 100%. Ein A'. 'Smooth Criminal: Der Beste Song der Folge war es für mich nicht und er war um weiten nicht so gut wie die Original Version von Michael, aber der Song war dennoch gut. Grants Stimme hat mich immer noch nicht überzeugt, für mich hat Naya diesen Song gerettet. B''' '''Ben: Es tut mir wahnsinnig Leid für Chris, denn er klang traumhaft, doch die Mischung aus seiner engelhaften hohen Stimme mit Leas und Corys tieferen Stimmen war ein Reinfall. Ich denke, dass war der schlechteste Song aus der Folge, wäre es nur Chris gewesen der den Song gesungen hat, hätte er von mir sicher noch ein "A" bekommen, aber so nur ein C'''. & Den Song von Finchel habe ich kein einziges mal gehört und will es auch nicht. Ich kenne das Original und weiß daher, dass der Song mich nie und niemals überzeugen wird. Und nein, dass liegt nicht nur an meiner immer weiter steigenden Abneigung gegen dieses Paar. ---- '''Zu der Handlung: Nun ich fasse mich kurz. Klaine: Blaine kriegt den Award für den Besten Freund des Jahres. Und Kurt ebenfalls. Ihre Chemie stimmte erneut und hat mich wirklich überzeugt. Ihre Blicke, ihre Haltung, ihre Ausprache....immer eine erstklassige Schauspielleistung. Samcedes: Bin geteilter Meinung. Mercedes hat ihren freund betrogen, andererseits war ich sehr überzeugt. Chord und Amber haben eine wundervolle Chemie, mal schauen wie es sich weiter entwickelt. Finchel: Ich habe die Stellen von ihnen übersprungen, daher kein Kommentar. Quinn: Ich liebe sie erneut, nach einer langen Zeit. Ihre Ansprache an Rachel war das sinnvollste was Glee seit der ersten Staffel auf die Reihe gekriegt hat. Lob an Ryan Murphy für das Script. Burt: Ich wünschte er wäre auch mein Vater. Mike hat so eine tolle schauspielerische Leistung hingelegt, ich war erneut beeindruckt. Rachel/Finn: Keinen schimmer was das sollte, erst labert sie was davon, dass sie außer ihrem freund nichts mehr hat, keine Zukunft, kein College, keinen Ort an den sie kann und stimmt dem Heiratsantrag zu und am Ende der Folge ist sie wie versteinert. Spür ich da Reue? Würde ich auch, ich versteh eh nicht, warum Cory noch bei Glee ist, er sieht inzwischen viel zu alt aus, ich kauf ihm die Rolle nicht mehr ab. Er sollte sich erwachseren rollen widmen, wenn er so weiter macht wird er nach Glee schneller vergessen, als all seine anderen Co-Stars. Sebastian: Er ist böse, wir habens geschnallt. Solange er es auch bleibt. Ich kanns es nicht ausstehen, wenn alle bösen zu den guten werden -__-' Wenn ich so an Santana denke, die immer an Rachel was auszustellen hatte und sie nun aufeinmal so gute Freunde sind...ne Danke. Warblers: What the Fuck? Ich bin schon etwas überrascht von Ryan, dass er die Warblers so sehr massakriert hat. Na mal schauen, wie sich das weiter entwickelt, derzeit sind die Warblers bei mir unten durch. Santana: Mal im Ernst die war toll usw. aber sie singt viel zu viel. Sie hat mehr solos als rachel diese Staffel, kann man sich das vorstellen?! ---- Wenn man von den ein oder anderen Teil absieht, war es eine der besten Folgen von Glee und mal im Ernst, dass heißt schon was, denn Glee's 3te Staffel ist alles andere als gut. "Michael" ist ganz klar nicht die beste Folge, aber auch nicht die schlechteste. genau das was ich von Ryan Murphy erwartet hatte. Anders als die anderen Schreiber hat sich sein Stil nicht verändert udn darüber bin ich froh. Kategorie:Blog-Beitrag